


30 Day Challenge: Beginning

by Shelberwelber



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: 30 day challenge, Death during Birth, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelberwelber/pseuds/Shelberwelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day in the clinic takes a turn for the worse, but maybe things will be alright in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day Challenge: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "Fandom: Dragon Age II
> 
> Characters: Anders, Fenris,
> 
> Prompt: Beginning
> 
> Warning: Death during birth 
> 
> Description: A typical day in the clinic takes a turn for the worse, but maybe things will be alright in the end. 
> 
> Notes: I don’t know anything really about birth, so I am sorry if I offended someone. 
> 
> Word Count: 529
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DA II, or any of the characters."  
> Notes from Tumblr. This is not beta'd, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.

“Please, help my mother! She is going to give birth soon!” 

That was the statement that begun his day as a healer for refugees. It was something simple, something that should have been simple, but it became far from simple. 

“Everything is going to be just fine.” Anders mumbled, more to himself than to the patient. The mother who was giving birth had been having complications, and he was becoming more nervous by the hour. He could feel the baby’s heart beat beginning to fail, but the mother would not let him remove it directly; she just had to have it naturally.

“You are going to lose your baby, and maybe even your life, if you don’t allow me to do the procedure.” His words were grim and straight forward, but he couldn’t make it sound better than it was. He had to save the mother and child; it was his duty as a healer. 

The mother looked up at him with fearful, pained eyes. She gave a nod, and he went to work. 

It didn’t work. 

He lost them both.

Anders had closed the clinic early, despite declining Hawke’s invitation to go up to the Hanged Man for a drink, not that he could get drunk. It was at times like he regretted ever allowing Justice into his body. 

He sat down on his cot, and placed his hands in his hands. He had messed up, badly. He hadn’t been strong enough to save either one of them. 

He wallowed in self-pity a bit longer, before deciding that he couldn’t stand being in the clinic any longer. 

He made his way to the tavern in Lowtown where his friends would be. When he got there, everyone was drinking, and having fun. He smiled weakly at Hawke when the male rouge waved to him. 

He slid into the only available chair, which just happened to be his “best friend”, Fenris.  The elf decided he wasn’t worth the time it took to make a demeaning comment, and just ignored him. 

Anders was fine with this actually; he had no wish to talk to the man either. He pissed him off to no end with all his mage hating. 

They both sat there for a little while in silence, Fenris was slowly getting drunker though, which amused Anders, because he was actually relaxing around a mage. 

“You know, I don’t actually hate you, if you would shut up for five seconds about mage rights, maybe, just maybe, we could be friends.” Fenris said completely out of the blue.

Anders eyes widened, and he looked at Fenris. Had he just heard the elf right? Had he actually just said that?

“So, if I don’t mention mages around you, you won’t say demeaning things to me?” Anders said with an amused voice, and was even more surprised to see Fenris nod. 

Anders stuck a hand out, silently asking if they could make the deal not to mention those things to each other. Fenris actually took it, and shook it.

He would probably forget it in the morning, but that was alright. This was just the beginning of something new, Anders just knew it. 


End file.
